


Saiouma - A Happy Family

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Body Worship, Children, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy, How Do I Tag, I don't even know how it works it just does okay-, I promise its not weird-, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Mpreg, One Big Happy Family, Sort Of, These two deserve to be happy, i don't know how to tag help me, soft, they're just soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-03 10:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kokichi tells Shuichi that he wants to have a family.Shuichi is more than happy to agree.Are they worried about their financial stability?Yes.Are they worried if they'll be good parents, not having a childhood of their own?Yes.Are they willing to go through the steps of figuring it out together?Absolutely.~~~Basically: a fan fiction series of Shuichi and Kokichi's... "modern" life of raising a family.Yes, there's mpreg, but it's not weird, I swear- you just have to read it for it to make sense-





	1. The Thought of a Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized it didn't copy and paste correctly so the format hecked up god dang it-

Shuichi held the boy in his arms closer to him, leaving a gentle kiss on the top of his head. The other averted their eyes from what was playing on the television to look up at him with a curious expression.

“Everything okay, Saihara-chan?” Shuichi smiled at him, smothering his face with affectionate kisses. “Waaah-! Hey!” His face squished together, unexpecting of the sudden attack. “No fair..!” Shuichi chuckled before once again hugging him tightly, the other boy fitting snugly in his arms, almost like they were perfect for each other.

“I’m okay. I was going to ask you the same thing. You’ve been pretty quiet today, Ouma-kun. Is everything alright?” Kokichi pursed his lips in thought, leaning his head against Shuichi’s chest like they had been before.

“Mh… Yup! Everything is a-o-kay!”

“Kokichi.” Shuichi spoke sternly, looking at him seriously. “You can talk to me about anything, I mean it. I’m here for you, and I always will be.” Shuichi slid his hand under the blanket, grabbing Kokichi’s hand gently. He ran his thumb over the ring on his finger, smiling softly. “That’s why I married you, you know. _Because I love you~_” Shuichi lovingly whispered the second half into the smaller’s ear, causing a faint pink to appear on his cheeks. Shuichi noticed the thought deep within the violet eyes he loved to stare into so much, and ran his fingers through his hair. He knew that when he was silent with that type of expression on his face, he was thinking of what to say and how. Shuichi turned back to the television as he awaited whatever Kokichi was building himself up to say. Both males were silent for several minutes, before Kokichi spoke quietly.

“I want a baby.” Shuichi’s face turned red and he looked down at Kokichi, a nervous and honest look in his eyes. He saw Shuichi’s notably surprised expression, and spoke again, a bit more loudly than his near-whisper before. “I want a baby with Shuichi. I want to… have a family with you.” Shuichi’s mouth gaped open a bit, before he laughed and smiled warmly, placing a hand on Kokichi’s face and caressing his cheek.

“I would love to raise a family with you.” He stumbled over his next words, trying to find the best way to word it. “But, ahm.. D-Do we.. Are we stable enough for a child? N-Now?” Kokichi smiled, chuckling a bit.

“I expected something like that from a worry-wart like you~” He planted a kiss on Shuichi’s nose, maneuvering himself to sit in his lap. Kokichi’s arms snaked their way behind his neck as he stared into the golden eyes which he loved the color of so much, ever since the first time he had ever stolen that ‘emo’ detective hat of his from off of his head.

“You have a good job at the agency with Kirigiri-senpai, right? We’re pretty stable financially as of now. And besides, if need-be, I can always start up the prank-website with DICE.” He smiled, pecking Shuichi on the lips. “I’ve.. been thinking about it for a while. I really want a family with you.” His eyes widened a bit with a sudden realization, the pink on his cheeks darkening. “O-Only if.. you want to, though..” Shuichi’s heart nearly skipped a beat at the genuinity of his words, the love he felt for the other never having faded one bit.

“Of course I do. I wouldn’t want anything else.” Kokichi let out a soft sigh of relief at Shuichi’s words, smiling gently. Shuichi leaned forward so he was now sitting up on the couch, Kokichi still planted in his lap. Their faces were nearly touching, the breath from their lips brushing over each other. He spoke in a soft whisper, the words directed towards Kokichi and Kokichi only.

“Do you… want to try now?” Kokichi smiled, a small nod before he connected the small space between them and brought their lips together again, though for longer, this time.


	2. Do you think..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi has been kind of moody lately, and Shuichi is worried about him.
> 
> Then, he realizes something.
> 
> Do you think....?

“Uuah!” Shuichi let out a startled sound as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, the silent attacker never making a peep or even a creak from the floorboards when they had approached him. “O-Ouma-kun,” He chuckled, turning around to look at the boy who had his face buried in the back of his shirt. “Good morning. Did you sleep well?” Kokichi shook his head slightly, a groan muffling against Shuichi’s back. 

“Ah- Are you feeling alright?” He set down the spatula, turning around to embrace the other. 

“My stomach hurrrrrts…” He whined, clutching at Shuichi. “And I feel sick… It’s so bad I’m not even in the mood for pancakes..” Shuichi frowned. He knew how much Kokichi loved pancakes, being his favorite breakfast food, and if he was  _ that _ ill…

Shuichi placed a kiss on the top of Kokichi’s head, rubbing his back soothingly. He

then gently cupped his face with both hands, smothering Kokichi’s face with kisses and resulting in an almost annoyed groan from him. That was odd… Usually he liked it when Shuichi expressed his affection, although he always denied it. Kokichi brought his hands up to gently pull Shuichi’s away from his face.

“Shu, it feels like I’m being impaled in the abdomen. Not now..?” Shuichi frowned slightly, though let his hands drop, holding Kokichi’s in his own instead.

“Did you eat anything that could’ve given you a stomach ache? Or maybe you’re getting sick?” Kokichi puffed out his cheeks, shaking his head.

“Supreme Leader’s don’t get sick.. And the only thing I can think of is the fish from that one restaurant but it’s always good and didn’t taste any different.” Shuichi  _ had _ thought it was odd for Kokichi to suddenly have such an urge for that meal he always got at the restaurant that they only went to for special occasions, since it was pretty expensive.

“Ah-” Shuichi suddenly pressed the back of his hand to Kokichi’s forehead. “Kokichi, you’re really pale.. Do you want me to go pick up some medicine?” Kokichi didn’t respond, instead holding a hand to his mouth and slipping out of Shuichi’s hold. 

“Be r’ght back-” He muttered quickly, running to the bathroom. Shuichi turned off the stove, following after him. He grabbed a hair tie off of the counter, pulling back Kokichi’s hair as he began vomiting into the toilet. He cringed slightly at the sound, feeling empathetic for the smaller boy with how much pain he must’ve been in. After tying back his hair, Shuichi knelt down beside him, rubbing his back and soothingly humming in his ear. He didn’t get sick to the point where he threw up often, so... 

“Ah-!” Shuichi let out an audible gasp, a small pink coming to his cheeks. He stood up to grab a washcloth, dampening it, before gently wiping Kokichi’s mouth. The other let out another pained groan, one hand clutching at his stomach while the other grasped at the toilet. Shuichi took a breath, brushing back the bangs not caught by the hair tie.

“Kokichi, you’ve been a little moody recently.” Kokichi, unamused, sent a small glare at Shuichi.

“Wow,  _ thanks _ .” 

“And you’ve been having strange cravings for food.” He raised an eyebrow, confused by what Shuichi was trying to get at. “And you’re  _ throwing up _ \- you never get that sick.” The realization seemed to hit him suddenly, as his eyes widened and his mouth gaped slightly.

“Kokichi, do- do you think..?” Kokichi rolled his eyes, leaning over to lay against Shuichi.

“I don’t know, Shu. I’ve never been pregnant before.” Shuichi let out a soft laugh, picking up the smaller boy in his arms, bridal style. He brought him back into the bedroom, laying him down.

“I’m gonna run to the store for a couple minutes, okay? B-Be careful, alright?” Kokichi sluggishly nodded, pulling the covers closer and clutching onto them.

“...’kay.” Shuichi chuckled, leaving a kiss on his forehead before standing back up. Kokichi always did grow sheepish whenever he worried about him.

“I’ll be back soon, don’t worry. And I’ll pick up some medicine for your cramps, too.” He closed the bedroom door behind him, turning off the lights, and grabbed the car keys. He could clean up the abandoned breakfast when he got back. Kokichi was more important, and his first priority.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY- uh- sorry this took so long and its really bad- I was bored so figured I'd work on this lmao


End file.
